Photoconductors have long been used in the electrophotographic (EP) process. They have a surface that gets selectively discharged by a beam of light to create a latent electrostatic image for development with toner for transfer to media. A rotating mirror typically scans the beam of light in a path across the photoconductor and a switch turns on and off the light according to pixels of imaging data. When selectively discharging but a single pixel isolated from all other pixels on a same or adjacent scan paths, not enough charge exists on the photoconductor to adhere sufficient amounts of toner which can lead to image quality problems on the printed media. Augmenting power to the light helps improve charge per each pixel, but causes halftone pixels to darken, thereby causing other image quality problems on the printed media. A need exists to overcome these problems.